Project Summary The goals of the Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, and Image Analyses Core are to provide biostatistical and bioinformatics expertise and computational tools for genome-scale transcriptomic and epigenomic studies, as well as perform multiplex immunofluorescence profiling and analyses of tumor immune microenvironments. The work of the Core will ensure optimal study designs, quality control, and statistical analyses of data, as well as sophisticated integration of data across different datasets and animal species. Analyses of ChIP-seq and RNA- seq data will utilize state-of-the-art algorithms developed by a Core Co-Director. Multiplex immunofluorescence is coupled with quantitative digital image analysis using tissue and individual cell segmentation and cell phenotype analysis algorithms. The specific aims of this Core are: 1) Support transcriptomic (RNA-seq) and epigenomic (ATAC-seq and ChIP- seq) analyses of cells and tumors upon gene and/or drug perturbation. 2) Support single-cell RNA-seq and T- cell receptor repertoire data analyses. 3) Support genetic screen data analyses and integration. 4) Conduct multiplex immunohistochemistry profiling and analyses. 5) Integrate data on cell lines and animal models with data from clinical samples and clinical trials. 6) Provide biostatistical and power analyses support. 7) Support data management and sharing among the different projects The rigorous computational tools and analyses provided by the Core will maximize confidence in validation of results and generation of new hypotheses toward the objective of overcoming resistance to targeted and immunotherapies for melanoma.